Xander Hotaru
Xander is one of the last remaining members of the Hotaru Family along with his older brother Markus. While he was missing he was educated in an unknown academy in magic and combat, earning top marks he went off to find work as a freelancer. Appearence Xander is a tall well built yougn man with dark brown hair and pitch black eyes. He normally wears a lightly armoured green and white hooded jacket with similarlly designed trousers.. He also wears dirt bown boots designed for climbing. Personality Xander is a quiet somewhat serious person unlike his older brother who is normally laid-back and relaxed. Xander is constantly trying to prove himself to everyone, this makes him kinda short tempered to everyone at times. He however like is brother and the rest of his family is very loyal and protective of his friends (he just doesn't show it often). History Synposis Magic and Abilities *'Wind-Make:' Xander is a master of Wind-Make magic. His skill is great enough to create almost perfect wind clones of himself as decoys. While he prefers using the wind clones the most he can create a large number of other things with it like dragons or tigers. *'Sword Magic:' Xander specialises in the use of a his sword in combat and his skill in Sword Magic reflects that. Due to his method of using a sword the spells are violent twisters of magic blades shredding anything caught in them. *'Masterful Swordsman:' Xander's swordwork is amazing using twirling parries with quick in and out attacks he is difficult to pin down. Also due to the unique propities of his sword he can use it's rope dart to bind up enemies while he finishes the fight. *'Expert Martial Artist:' Despite his skill with a blade he knows sometimes a sword isn't the right answer to a problem. So with this in mind he learnt various martial arts and adapting them to mimic some of the attacks with swords. Chopping hand strikes and similar kicks to mimic the hacking of a sword, rapid rolling punches and direct line kicks for mimic stabbing and powerful and damaging counters to mimic parrying with a blade. *'Great Physical Strength:' Due to his training and amazing will to prove Xander has great levels of strength, he's been recorded to have killed 15 fully trained and experienced mercenaries with one punch each. *'Great Speed & Agility:' Xander is able to move with great speed, closing the gap on his enemy within seconds. He is also able to manuever with great agility in any situation bouncing off walls and people with amazing speed and accuracy. *'High Durability:' Despite his appearence he is able to take amazing punishment all due to his willpower. During one job he was tortured for 3 weeks straight and still managed to wipe out his captors and finish the job (He did pass out right after he collected the reward though). *'Amazing Stamina:' Xander is amazing in terms of stamina. He can run for days non stop before needing to rest or passing out, and thanks to his willpower he can push past his limits in times of need and go on for much longer. *'Great Tactical Mind:' Due to his education in a high caliber military academy Xander has a great grasp for military tactics. He can plan out nearly everything to the last detail and adapt to almost any changes he can predict. Equipment The Phoenix Piercer One of the 12 Peircers legendary blades of Mochina Island, it is a Jian style blade with a barbed hook and purple tassels attached to said hook. The hook has the unique propety if swung fast enough it generates lightning to be used as a whip. Xander has great affection for this blade and hates to be parted from it. Trivia *Both Xander's sword and unarmed fighting styles are based on chinese fighting methods. His sword techniques are based on jian techniques. While his unarmed is based on Pi Gua, Ba gua, Wing Chun and Tan Tui. Stats Behind the scenes Category:Yaminogaijin Category:Articles in process Category:Male Category:Caster-Mage Category:Holder-Mage Category:Martial Artist Category:Swordsman Category:Independent Mage Category:Hotaru Clan